


Sunshine

by nacibecca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacibecca/pseuds/nacibecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun shines, the gods are happy. So why wasn't it raining now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

_ "Rain means the gods are crying, Tobio." Hinata says cheerfully as he skips ahead. His pork bun is steaming in his hand, and little bits of bun are sticking to his face. Although it's raining, Kageyama still feels like the suns shining. _

_ "Idiot, that makes no sense. Why would gods cry?" Tobio shoots back, but he's smiling fondly at his boyfriend.  _

_ In response Hinata just shrugs. "I guess even gods feel sad sometimes." He holds out his hand, and Kageyama takes it willingly. Hinata starts to swing their entwined like a see-saw.  _

_ "Come on, let's get out of this rain." Kageyama tightens his grip and pulls ahead. Puddles splash their feet, but Hinata's hand is warm and he doesn't feel the cold. There is a bus stop up ahead where they can take shelter. Kageyama looks back to see Hinata's smile, and it's just like a summer sun. It disappears soon. Too soon. _

_ The road is slick with water. Too slick.  _

_ The drivers are really fast. Too fast. _

_ There's a loud _ scr eech. _ Too loud. _

_ Kageyama feels Hinata's hand yanked from his. Too soon. _

_ The sidewalk is wet. Too wet. _

_ \------- _

"What happened?"

"The driver lost control of the car and drove into a bus stop."

"Any casualties?"

"One."

\-------

_ The road that Kageyama takes to school was closed for a few hours. _

_ The sun came out a little while later. _

_ It didn't matter, the world was already dark. _

\-------

The day of the funeral the sun was shining. It was a warm day, but Kageyama was cold.

It should have been raining.

Kageyama didn't cry when the casket was lowered.

Tears fell like raindrops all around him, b ut Kageyama didn't cry. 

He ignored the worried looks and the sympathetic condolences. He'd cry when the gods cried. He'd cry when the world mourned the loss of the sun. 

He'd cry when people looked at the sky and wished for the sun to come back. 

He'd mourn when the world cried with him. He'd wish and cry along  with them, and maybe the gods would hear them. Maybe the gods would take pity and return the sun. 

He hoped it rained so much that the world would ask why the gods were so upset. He hoped that the people asked why the gods were crying, and Kageyama would tell them. 

Or maybe it would rain for days and days. Kageyama wanted it to. He hoped that it would rain so much that people would begin to wonder if the sun even existed. 

It shouldn't.

The sun didn't deserve to shine on a world where Hinata Shoyo could no longer see it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy. Idk this is my first time writing a sad fic, I hope you liked it! I just listened to too many sad fanmixes and all my shows are ended so I'm sad.


End file.
